


二号病人

by ChuQi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Sousuke is bottom, Hirako Shinji and Urahara Kisukeis top, M/M, 平蓝, 浦蓝
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuQi/pseuds/ChuQi
Summary: 注意：1.本文偏黑暗向，部分情节可能会引起不适，作者会努力避免但也务必请各位斟酌好再进行阅读。2.心理医生蓝，表面自由职业者平，表面心理医生浦，由于情节需要，部分剧情可能会出现角色死亡，作者会尽量用原创角色减少冲击感(如海野和十四夜)3.依旧有偷/情，n/t/r情节，注意自动避雷，作者搞all蓝所以不希望看到任何蓝渣倾向发言谢谢合作，具体箭头为浦→蓝，平→蓝，不支持平子浦原之间有任何箭头。4.一切专业相关的知识都是胡扯，切勿深究。5.标题中的HE是刃笑式HE，与常规意义上的HE不同，约等于OE6.本文涉及三观不正，18岁以下酌情阅读，文中情节均为艺术加工效果，现实中切勿模仿。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：  
1.本文偏黑暗向，部分情节可能会引起不适，作者会努力避免但也务必请各位斟酌好再进行阅读。  
2.心理医生蓝，表面自由职业者平，表面心理医生浦，由于情节需要，部分剧情可能会出现角色死亡，作者会尽量用原创角色减少冲击感(如海野和十四夜)  
3.依旧有偷/情，n/t/r情节，注意自动避雷，作者搞all蓝所以不希望看到任何蓝渣倾向发言谢谢合作，具体箭头为浦→蓝，平→蓝，不支持平子浦原之间有任何箭头。  
4.一切专业相关的知识都是胡扯，切勿深究。  
5.标题中的HE是刃笑式HE，与常规意义上的HE不同，约等于OE  
6.本文涉及三观不正，18岁以下酌情阅读，文中情节均为艺术加工效果，现实中切勿模仿。

01  
海野划着一根烟，放在嘴里狠狠的吸了一口。  
这已经是他接的不知道第几个夜活了，自从前些日子，他唯一的儿子在酒店闹事被抓进去之后，他就再也没好好休息过。  
天知道他们家怎么就出了这种事。  
“呼……”白色的烟雾顺着车窗缝隙散了出去，九月份的天气略显炎热，即使是深夜，也依旧让人大汗淋漓。  
不知为何，海野觉得自己像一块被煮在水壶里的肉，逐渐泛白、逐渐变质、逐渐……  
“咚咚咚。”富有节奏的敲击声打断了他的思考。  
“抱歉啊，吓到你了？”那是一名全身裹着黑衣的男人，宽松的外套遮住了大部分外貌体态，如果不是对方有先出言说话，海野一点也不怀疑他连这人是男是女都分不清。  
……大阪腔？望着对方的穿着打扮，海野再次咒骂起那个一时鬼迷心窍接了这订单的自己。  
明明当初在干这一行的时候就决定过，无论多少钱也不接可疑乘客，他是怎么了，怎么就一时想不开了呢……  
“不用这么紧张，我又不上车。”男人语气轻快的说着，听的海野一个激灵。  
他应该没有把自己想的东西给说出来……吧？  
“总之就是这一包东西。”一排整齐的鲸鱼牙在黑夜中格外显眼，海野有些不解，这人明明已经将自己武装到了这种程度，为什么又偏偏将如此具有标志性的特征暴露出来。  
“你好奇也好不好奇也好，我唯一要求就是你按照我给你的路线图开。”  
……也就是说并不是什么违禁物品吗？看着对方无比自然的打开后车门的动作，海野突然想要大声尖叫着让人滚出去。  
明明是再正常不过的举动，为什么这个人做出来就这么的……  
“等到终点的时候，尾款会自动打入你的银行卡的。”男人将东西扔到座位上后就退了出去，可海野却莫名的觉得对方还在这里。  
“怎么？一脸呆滞的样子啊。”白色的牙齿随着嘴部的动作越发扭曲起来，年迈的出租车司机这才发现，眼前的人从一开始，就是带着这份若有若无的笑意的。  
要么……不干了吧……海野扫了一眼对方扔在自己车上的包裹，默默的在心里这么想着。  
他开出租这么多年一直本本分分恪守着自己的准绳，同行里因钱财诱惑而卷入是非中的人简直不要太多，如果不是自家儿子一时冲动给酒店老板开了瓢，他也不至于落到现在这般田地。  
“为什么犹豫？你已经没得选择了吧。”男人的声音将他拉回了现实。  
是的，他已经没得选择了，再过不久就是开庭日，如果他不能凑齐足够的‘和解费’的话，那恐怕就真的再也没有机会了。  
“我知道了，马上就会送到的。”海野不再犹豫，他想起了在接下订单后，这个男人打进来的那笔他这辈子都没见过的巨款。  
还有接连着的，心中的石头终于落地的真实感。  
“不用着急啦，慢慢开就好，要注意安全啊。”关心的话语从车窗外传来，不知怎么的，海野竟一瞬间感到眼眶泛酸。  
“好的，您也是。”在吸了吸鼻子后，这位开了半辈子出租的司机最后一次打开了发动机，缓缓的驶向巷子深处。  
“……真是的。”看着逐渐消失在视野里的小车，平子摘下了帽兜、扯下一直带在手上的医用手套，将它们与外衣一并塞进书包里。  
“还真是个老实的普通人啊，这种人是怎么生出那种蠢儿子的。”黄发男人翻了个白眼，将领带重新打在这套租来的学生服上，慢慢的绕开摄像头走回临时住所。  
他实在是太喜欢这个身份了，‘犯罪者不可能是学生’这个固有观念[注1]让他在人群的洪流中简直如鱼得水一般自在。  
晚风轻轻吹过，粘稠的仿佛带着血迹。  
这里是一条带着点灰色性质的商业街，任意一家店铺都有可能藏着比血肉还见不得人的事。  
…………给那家伙买点礼物吧。也许是月夜的原因，一只摆在橱窗里的小猫突然吸引了他的目光。  
说起来我们第一次见面也是因为猫呢。回想着当初和某人第一次见面的情景，平子不由自主的伸手抚摸着领带上那串明显是后写上去的文字。  
“……惣右介。”  
02  
午后的阳光透过洁白的窗帘轻洒在地面上，几株绿色的盆栽在空调的吹拂下愉快的摇动着叶子，发出温柔的‘沙沙’声。  
不得不说，这间屋子的主人把它打理的很好，药品分门别类的摆在光洁的橱柜上，空气中的湿度被保持在绝佳状态，就连每一张复写纸都规规矩矩的待在它们该在的位置。  
“滴滴、滴滴。”绿色的数字在巨大的显示屏上一下一下的跳动着，随着时间的推移，慢慢倒数为零。  
那是一台只是看起来就能知道其价格不菲的仪器，精密的导管错落有序的插在头盔上面，连接着病人的脑部和位于房间另一端、正在分析波普的电脑。  
“哔——”针头里的药剂在提示音响起后便停止了注射，同时，那些起着禁锢作用的钢圈也慢慢的缩了回去。  
“您可以睁开眼睛了，十四夜小姐。”低沉的声音从不远处传来，也许是药效还没过的原因，这位正躺在治疗仪上的人竟无法在意识中将自己与‘十四夜’这个名字搭上关联。  
“嗯……我……”望着周遭的情景，女人有些恍惚，她努力的想要回忆起自己为何会躺在这里，却发现脑袋里像笼罩了一层雾一样，什么都想不起来。  
“您刚接受了深度催眠治疗，短期内会对现实世界产生不适感，这是非常正常的现象，无需担心。”看着对方迷惑的表情，蓝染微笑了一下，语气温柔的说着。  
“这里是CE-3房间，本次治疗非常成功。”注视着男人拿起无线对讲机的动作，十四夜这才发现，自己所处的这个房间，竟然是信号全屏蔽的状态。  
她到底做了什么，需要被这么严密的监控。  
“家属可以进来了。”在写完反馈单后，蓝染打开了自己身边那道由铅制成的隔离门，一时间，一张张熟悉的面孔出现在了女人眼前。  
是她的家人。  
“我的孩子，你……”一位老妇人抢先抱了上去，她用满是褶皱的手颤颤巍巍的捧起面前人的脸颊，仿佛只是与女儿说话就用尽了全身的力气。  
“妈妈……？”望着对方沧桑的样子，一股陌生的情绪从十四夜内心深处涌了上来。  
她好想哭。  
“剩下的注意事项将由我的副手向你们说明。”长发男人适时打断了这对母女之间的寒暄，从报告纸上撕下处方单据那页，转身将其交给一名从刚才开始就一直安静的站在身后的短发女孩。  
“雏森，带他们去休息室。”蓝染一边扫视着上面的各项数据，一边用和蔼可亲的态度说着。  
“好的。”被点到名的助理乖巧的点了点头，从善如流的将今天这批病人家属请到了休息室中。  
真不愧是新生中的第一名，很完美的接替人选。听着雏森完美的应对着那位母亲由于情绪激动而胡乱发表的各种宣言，蓝染在心里默默的这么想着。  
他们所在的工作单位是整个东八十区中最大的心理医疗中心，每天来这里就诊的病人数不胜数，各种挑战人类思维极限的悲欢离合也时时刻刻都在上演。  
就比如刚才那位名为十四夜的女性，谁能想到在进入医疗室之前，她还是位患有先天性感情缺失综合征的反社会人士呢。  
“惣右介……”带着慵懒感的声音从背后传来，对此，蓝染甚至不需要回头就能确认来者。  
“我吃醋了。”果然，下一秒，长发男人的脖子就被一双健壮的手臂给揽住了。  
“哦？这还真是少见。”感受着肩窝处传来的热度，蓝染抬手揉了揉对方凑过来的脑袋，语气暧昧的回答到。  
“浦原医生不是一直以宽容待人这点而被各路医患称赞吗？”看着这位几乎把全部重量都压在了自己身上的名医师，蓝染不由自主的勾起嘴角。  
浦原喜助，四枫院家的附属少爷，在校期间曾多次获得生物学相关的奖项，并于正式工作第一年，成功突破了脑神经元方面的技术壁垒，其履历光鲜到几乎可以闪瞎任何一位HR的眼睛。  
然而就是这么一个人，竟在没有任何预兆以及人事变动的情况下，直接空降到了这所位于流魂街的医院工作。  
“我不管，你都没有对人家那么温柔过。”黄发男人就着蓝染的动作，轻轻咬上对方的喉咙，以一种近乎无理取闹的态度说着。  
“见面那天是你先打的招呼，你得负责。”在发现怀中的人没什么排斥反应后，浦原开始变本加厉的揩油，那对骨节分明的手逐渐向下移去，开始在那人的腰腹上游走。  
“浦原喜助。”蓝染嗤笑了一声，没有制止对方的行为。“也许我该提醒一下，从普世观念来看，我们两个现在这叫偷情，你不可以要求太多。”  
“咦？好奇怪啊，原来惣右介是会在乎这些的人吗？”尽管嘴上这么说着，浦原却还是停下了手中的动作，虽然他们两个都是不在意世俗看法的类型，但怎么说现在也是上班时间，还是要给职业道德一些尊重的。  
“关于这个问题，你难道不是再清楚不过了吗？”蓝染放下手中的东西，笑着转身，用带着挑衅的目光看向对方，伸手从面前的人的衣兜里套出自己的快递。  
那是一个打着金色丝带的小礼盒，除此之外便再无其他包装。一只棕色的小猫静静的躺在包裹中央，玻璃制成的眼睛在阳光的照射下如同活物一般闪闪发亮。  
“这还真是够浪漫的呢，我的那位未曾见面的情敌。”看着那张被蓝染拿在手上、随着猫咪一起寄来的明信片，浦原压了压帽子，意味不明的说着。  
“我是无所谓的……不过惣右介想怎么做？”白色的纸扇‘唰’的一声在男人手里打开，将那张原本就没多少内容暴露在外的面孔又遮住好大一部分，宛如一只躲在屏风后面的蜘蛛一样，部署着、等待着。  
不急不躁、不温不火。  
“你说呢？”蓝染在读了一遍纸条上的文字后，很是随意的就把它放在了桌子上，好像无聊到连多一眼都不想看似的。  
“今晚，在家里等你。”  
带着一丝暖意的微风缓缓吹过，将那张写着东西的卡片从桌上带到了一旁的垃圾桶里。  
————抱歉，让你久等了，今晚就能回去，这只猫是在路边看到的，它会代替我陪着你，希望你能喜欢。By 平子真子  
——————————tbc————————————  
注1：此概念来自于死亡笔记


	2. Chapter 2

03  
“哗啦啦——”急促的水声从浴室里传出，在夏季高温的作用下，逐渐化为白雾，一点一点蔓上玻璃。  
望着那道藏在蒸气后面、明显不属于一般医生范畴内的、健硕的身影，蓝染毫不犹豫的从对方遗留在客厅的外套中掏出手机，啪啪两下按开屏锁。  
有趣。在快速扫视过浦原的短信、联系人以及常用APP后，长发男人略带笑意的将其放回原处，随手拿起一本杂志翻看了起来。  
尽管他并不认为尸魂界这些滥竽充数的调查队伍有能力透过蛛丝马迹追寻到这里，但浦原喜助的存在着实无法让他忽略‘暴露了’这种可能性。  
“真是难得啊，惣右介这么专注。”充满占有欲的声音从上方袭来，听的蓝染忍不住挑眉。  
“能告诉我是谁这么荣幸吗？”浦原一边说着，一边跨坐到对方的大腿上，几戳残留在发梢上、没有冲干净的泡沫在灯光的照射下折射出糜烂的彩色。  
“你。”被问话的人淡然的回答着。  
这倒是真的，自从遇到浦原喜助，蓝染认真思考的时间比前半辈子加起来还多。  
至于原因……  
“哎呀，惣右介好会撩，人家都不好意思了。”浦原捂着脸，夸张的扭动起来。  
望着这位显然不知害羞为何物的人，蓝染慢慢眯起眼睛。  
他的专业方向并不是信息技术与网络工程，但身为高智商人群中的一员，蓝染并不认为有什么个体能和自己的调查技术一较高下。  
直到他遇见浦原喜助。  
“呵呵。”坐在沙发上的人低笑了两声，在对面略显震惊的目光下，伸手抚上对方的后颈，有一下没一下的摩擦着。  
“明知今晚我的男朋友会回来，却还特意逗留到这个时间。”也许是光线的原因，此时的浦原眼神格外深沉，就像一只被驯兽师安抚的野兽一样，满足又惬意。  
“这样的你，说自己‘不好意思’。”看着面前的男人逐渐沉迷在自己的抚摸中不能自拔，蓝染心情愉悦的勾起嘴角。  
“你觉得我会信吗？”  
“不会。”黄发男人大大方方的承认着，一点也没有被戳破了小心思后的尴尬，自然到仿佛他的世界观里根本不存在那种东西一样。  
“但惣右介会因为‘不信’而把我留下。”望着那双像琥珀一样的眼睛，浦原不由自主的向前倾身。  
“这样就够了。”说罢，便吻了上去。  
断断续续的呻吟回荡在空旷的房间里，细微的摩擦声让空气都变得暧昧了起来，汗渍顺着尚未蒸发掉的水珠一滴一滴滑落到蓝染的脖子上，在锁骨处稍挂片刻后，沿着胸前的肌肉线条，慢慢的流向那片被衣物所遮挡的、更深处的地方。  
浦原觉得自己病了。  
“停。”蓝染用手轻轻抵住对方的胸膛，温柔的将某人向外推去。  
“今天已经做过一次了，就到此为止吧。”  
“喵……”感受着胸前传来的力道，浦原不情不愿的停下动作，撒娇般的学了声猫叫。  
其实如果可以，他真的很想和对方再来上一次，就在这里，就在沙发上，让那个未曾谋面的情敌一进屋就看到自己的男友在他身下喘息的样子。  
但是他不能。  
“把衣服穿上，你该走了。”蓝染一边说着，一边起身走向厨房，从壁橱中拿下一瓶红酒，自顾自的倒了一杯，没有再理会身后的人。  
“可是人家系不上领带了。”意料之中的怀抱从背后袭来，连带着那属于浦原喜助的、特有的体温。  
“惣右介来帮帮我嘛。”  
“哦？”无视了对方嘴里那些黏黏腻腻的话语，蓝染端起酒杯，将里面的红酒一饮而尽。  
“你今天的要求，是不是有些过高了？”虽然嘴上这么说着，但在行动上，蓝染并没有表现出拒绝的意思，不仅如此，还真的转过身去，认真的帮对方打理起了领带。  
修长的手指灵巧的穿插在布料中，看着那一下下的动作，某人不禁回想起它们在床上时的妙用。  
“我今天在床上的表现也很好，这是我应得的奖励。”伴随着蓝染将领带结逐渐推上的动作，一阵奇妙的感觉涌上浦原的心头。  
类似于引导、有别于驯服。  
“这样……”一抹玩味从棕发男人的眼中闪过，尽管它转瞬即逝，但浦原并没有将其漏掉。  
“那你已经得到你想要的了。”与刚才的暧昧截然相反，蓝染现在的态度可以说是强硬了。  
“惣右介，我……”望着对方那居高临下的姿态，浦原还想再挣扎一下。  
“走吧。”砰地一声，大门合上了。  
“……哎。”半晌后，一声叹息回响在走廊之中。  
“惣右介真是的。”浦原挠了挠头，从怀中掏出打火机，百无聊赖的将叼在嘴里的烟草点燃，一时间，整个空间里都弥漫起了一股高档香  
烟的味道。  
“我可禁不起色诱啊，再努力一下的话，说不定就放过你了。”在靠着墙等了一会后，黄发男人喃喃自语了几句，直到全部的灯都熄灭了，才转身离开。  
“踏、踏、踏。”一阵脚步声从楼下传来。  
……职业的？听着那串发力方式完全不同于普通人的脚步声，浦原愣了一下，随后立刻进入警戒状态。  
虽然根据目前掌握的线索，蓝染极有可能与他正在追查的那位连环杀人犯是同伙，但在证据坐实前，无论是于公还是于私，他都不会让那人出现意外的闪失。  
“踏、踏、踏。”随着来人的步步逼近，一层一层的声控灯逐渐被点亮。  
“真的假的？这个时间还有人要出门？”一位有着一头金发的男人从拐角处走了上来，在看到浦原后也稍微愣了一下，但很快就恢复了状态，以一种邻里唠家常式语气问道。  
“哈哈，被老婆赶出来了。”浦原讪讪的笑了两下，没多说什么。  
“啥？你这样可不行啊，有什么事值得跟老婆吵成这样。”平子做了个鬼脸，用恨铁不成钢的态度对浦原说着。  
“是呢，下次会吸取教训的。”浦原伸手压了压帽檐，意味深长的回答道。  
“如果不麻烦的话，能借过一下吗？”  
“啊，好的。”平子侧了侧身，他们这栋公寓的楼梯有些狭窄，一旦两个成年男子碰到一起，就必须有一方给另一方让位。  
一直都是如此。  
“不过。”就在浦原经过的一刹那，平子突然出声按住了他的肩膀。  
被叫住的人没有动弹，静静的等着接下来的对话。  
“你要说声谢谢哦。”说罢，便拍了拍浦原的后背，好像他们之间真的只是在友好的说上下楼借位这件事一样。  
“抱歉，确实是我疏忽了。”浦原没有回头，从善如流的回应着身后的男人。  
“那就这样了，一路走好啊。”平子和颜悦色的笑了笑，拿出钥匙打开了刚才在浦原面前关上的门并走了进去。  
“嗯，一路走好。”注视着那道再度关闭在自己眼前的门，浦原低声的重复了一句刚才对方说给自己的话。  
04  
平子坐在车里，将这些天用过的日常物品打包扔进后备箱中。  
其实，他原本打算一回城就随便找个郊区把这些东西烧了，可谁能想到，这么风和日丽的日子竟也会出现交通追尾事故，而且还是六车连撞，害的他不得不在高速路上干等四个小时。  
“只是放一晚上的话，应该没什么问题吧……”平子小声嘀咕了两句，随即掏出钥匙打开了走廊的侧门。  
毕竟他在明信片里说过‘今晚能回来’，那么无论蓝染看没看到，他今晚都必须回去。  
……烟味？黄发男人开门的手顿了顿。  
一楼住着的是一位八十岁高龄的老人，二楼右侧的家里有不到一岁的孩子，左侧是一群女大学生在合租，三楼是他和蓝染的房子，隔壁至今没能成功售出，顶楼一室是一位非常注重健康的医生，二室的单身老男人最有可能，不过他的经济情况明显负担不起这么昂贵的烟种……  
也就是，不是这里的常住住户吗……平子轻轻弹了一下帽子，慢慢的向楼上走去，故意将脚步放的很稳。  
……职业的？在感受到对方调整了呼吸方式后，平子不由得心下一惊，但很快便调整好了心态。  
如果真的是警方的话也没什么，落单的调查员也没有比普通人难对付到哪去。  
“踏、踏、踏。”就快到了，他能感受到对方的存在。  
一个和自己一样，正在警惕着的、十分强大的存在。  
“真的假的？这个时间还有人要出门？”防御姿势专业，远超普通搜查员；服饰面料上乘，有一定的经济条件；手臂肌肉密度过高，有持续锻炼的习惯。  
“哈哈，被老婆赶出来了。”反应能力也是一流，只不过三楼往上这四家都是男人，你哪来的‘老婆’，平子默默的在心里翻了个白眼。  
“啥？你这样可不行啊，有什么事值得跟老婆吵成这样。”不过没有拆穿的必要，谎言只需要知道是谎言就足以证明很多东西了。  
“是呢，下次会吸取教训的，如果不麻烦的话，能借过一下吗？”  
即使本性不服输也能在状况不利的情况下选择撤退……如果是敌人的话，有点难对付啊……  
“啊，好的。”平子从善如流的让了一下，在这里表现的过于强硬并不是什么明智之举，他需要掌握这人更多的信息才能有进一步的举动，至少对以前那些查到自己头上来的调查员，他都是这么做的。  
是的，对‘调查员’都是这么做的。  
“不过。”  
那是一丝棕色的月光，无声的落在了黄发男人的肩上。  
“你要说声谢谢哦。”  
计划改变。  
“那就这样了，一路走好啊。”  
清除优先级——最高。  
05  
“我回来了，惣右介。”平子关上门，弯腰将鞋子脱下，用余光扫视着房间里的布置。  
激情过后的余温还尚未散去，浓烈的荷尔蒙飘荡在空气中，混杂着令人生厌的、同类的气息。  
“嗯。”蓝染不轻不重的回应了一声，示意自己知道了。  
“不好奇我是怎么对待那位酒店老板的吗？”看着眼前人神情淡漠的样子，平子晃晃悠悠的走过去，伸手端起酒杯，将自己的嘴唇准确无误的覆盖在之前蓝染用过的那片玻璃上，把里面剩下的液体一饮而尽。  
“这好像是你要关心的问题，平子真子。”闻言，蓝染停下了继续倒酒的动作，抬头瞥了一眼自己这位名义上的男友。  
“如何勾起我‘想要了解你的好奇心’。”   
冰冷的“月光”倾泻而下，缓缓的洒在平子的脸上，与对方那略显温热的呼吸形成鲜明的对比。  
那应该是一个吻吧。平子闭上眼睛，感受着来自蓝染的奖励，臣服于来自蓝染的侵袭。  
“你知道我会杀了所有试图坐上我这个位置的人吧。”一吻结束后，平子缓缓的摊开自己一直握着的左手，一根棕色的头发被他紧紧的攥在手里——是他从刚才下楼的那个人的衣服上拿下来的。  
“我知道。”蓝染低笑了两声，毫无感情的在对方耳边说着。  
“如果你有那个能力的话。”  
————————tbc——————————


	3. Chapter 3

06  
“沙啦、沙啦”蓝色的窗帘随着风轻轻摆动，拂晓的阳光从地平线方向升起，透过光洁的落地窗，轻洒在床上那戳暴露在被子外的、米黄色的发梢上。  
“啾、啾”几声清脆的鸟叫从院子那边传了过来，触动了夏季的破晓，也惊醒了沉睡中的男人。  
“惣右介不要叫了，让人家再睡一会嘛。”浦原在被子里拱了拱后，不情不愿的从床上坐起来。  
枕边空空荡荡，哪来的什么棕色小麻雀。  
“……真是的。”某人顶着一头翘的乱七八糟的毛恍惚了一会，无奈的叹了口气，并在打了两个哈气后，才慢悠悠的从床上爬起来。  
昨天是他通的第三个宵，浦原一边往脸上拍水，一边把思绪从刚才那个不可明说的梦中拉回现实。  
两个星期。黄发男人打开冰箱，从里拿出一袋面包随意咬了两口，目光则落在旁边那个被画满记号的日历上。  
距离酒店老板失踪以及确认出租车司机的死亡已经过去了两个星期，尽管他的人一直在调查，但现实就是除了他的那份若有若无的直觉外，没有任何证据能够支持这起案件与他正在追查的‘连环杀人案’有关。  
“再这么下去的话，有可能会牵连到夜一小姐啊……”望着桌子上零零散散的计划书，浦原罕见的有些头疼。  
想当初他执意将这些已被定性为‘意外死亡’或‘自杀’的案件联系起来的时候就已经得罪了不少人，如果不是有夜一在，他怕是早就出师未捷身先死了。  
而如今，搜查队内部派系分裂几乎是前所未有的严重，要借这件事的口风动摇四枫院家地位的人比比皆是，如果再不能拿出令人信服的决定性证据的话，怕是真的很难收场了。  
“你到底还有多少秘密呢，惣右介……”浦原将暗门打开，从墙壁里拉出了一块活动黑板，上面密密麻麻的满是蓝染的照片和信息。  
“2031年4月3日，在东17城区租了一套双人公寓，同年年底，17区就发生了震惊警界的完美密室死亡案件。”念到这，浦原停顿了一下，转身用粉笔把‘双人’两字给圈了起来。  
“2033年1月22日，西27城区，一个疑似因债务纠纷而跳湖自尽的尸体被打捞上来，巧合的是惣右介你这个时候也在那个城区工作。”男人习惯性的用手指肚敲击着桌面，在微微皱眉后，从一堆复印件中找出了当时蓝染的住房信息。  
“并且也是双人公寓。”说罢，他再一次将‘双人’两字圈了起来。  
“2034年7月18日，西5城区的一名商人死了，当地搜查局给出的结果是黑吃黑，而惣右介你又恰好在四个月前从这人手里买过古董，依旧是双人公寓。”  
浦原端起杯子珉了口咖啡，虽然这类高糖易胖的饮品属于调查员的忌口，但他现在确实需要这些东西来保持大脑清醒。  
“嗯……确实像惣右介这样的人在感情上一直保持无缝接轨的状态也没什么问题。”浦原一边说着，一边把新洗好的照片从中挑了出来。  
“不，应该说，十几年来一直是同一个人才有问题吧。”看着手中那张极为模糊的街拍，浦原压了压帽檐，将眼睛藏在一片阴影之下。  
“情敌先生。”  
07  
“喂，真子，再发呆的话，钵玄就要给你打120了。”一名扎着麻花辫的小女孩一脚踢在梯子上，全然不顾自己的朋友还蹲在上面。  
“你干什么啊日世里！”平子眼疾手快的扶住门框，这才避免了一场高空坠落脸着地的惨剧。  
“没什么，只是觉得你该活动活动了。”日世里难得没有直接与平子开杠，反而用一种奇怪的眼神扫视着对方。  
“啊？活动什么啊？”金发男人本想从梯子上跳下来与自己的好友‘决一死战’，只不过话音还未落，一阵酥麻感就顺着大腿传遍全身。  
…………草。  
“你完全没注意到你在上面蹲了几个小时吧。”日世里指了指挂在画廊大厅的钟，现在是下午三点半，而罗兹找他帮忙给门上框刷漆则是在刚吃完午饭的时候。  
“你已经是成年人了，会胡思乱想没什么，但是过于胡思乱想的话，身体会承受不住哦。”说完就把包一背，头也不回的走了出去，留下平子一个人坐在梯子上慢慢缓劲。  
“在那乱说什么呢……白痴。”被朋友‘嘲笑’了一番的某人用手锤着腿，满脸都写着不屑一顾，然而思绪却忍不住再次飘向另一个地方。  
“说真的，大家都很担心你。”第二天午饭过后，莉莎罕见的把头从那堆黄色废料中抬起来，凌厉的目光透过眼镜直直的射进面前人的内心。  
虽然说这样不太礼貌，可平子在这一刻想起的确实是别人。  
那个让他这几天的行为被误解了很多次的‘别人’。  
“你们的担心是多余的。”平子挖了挖耳朵，摆出了一副不耐烦的样子。  
“我也希望如此。”要说莉莎不愧是在京乐手下干过一阵的人，只用了不到几分钟就让平子回归了‘正形’。  
“我们都知道那天的情况有多严重，产生PTSD很正常，这不是软弱。”  
望着对方一脸认真的样子，平子揉了揉太阳穴，感到无比头疼。  
他要怎么解释才能让这些人明白，他对那个案发现场根本毫无感觉，让他最近心里产生波动的，是一位闯进警戒线找猫的年轻男子。  
一位有着像月亮一样清冷的目光的男子。  
……这个根本没法解释吧！  
“虽然我不抱希望，不过找名心理医生聊聊也许可以死马当作活马医？”莉莎完美的误解了平子的表情，语重心长的拍了拍他的肩膀，仿佛一个为儿子操碎了心的老母亲那样。  
…………心理医生吗？待莉莎走后，平子挠了挠头，又自顾自的纠结了一阵，这才终于任命般的从衣兜里套出一张小小的明信片。  
【姓名：蓝染惣右介  
工作地址：尸魂界西12城区131路  
职称：实习心理医师】  
08  
蓝染饶有兴趣的打量着手里的发簪，簪头处的蝴蝶与桃花被雕刻的栩栩如生，几柳金色的流苏顺着倾斜的角度淌了下来，与银白的簪杆交相辉映。  
“该说不愧是在画廊做过工的人吗，连审美都这么独特。”  
“有什么关系，反正只要是你送的她都会很开心吧。”平子翻了个白眼，无视了自家男友的嘲讽式评语。  
他们现在正在街上为雏森即将到来的生日置办礼物，在经历了无数的意见相左后，终于在这么个小装饰物上勉强达成共识。  
“是呢，我想也是。”蓝染微微勾起嘴角，将发簪放回礼品盒中重新包扎起来。  
“这么说起来，我似乎好多年没让你开心过了。”修长的手指灵活的穿梭在粉色的丝带中，只是轻轻几下，一个漂亮的蝴蝶结就被打在了上面。  
“不需要，我又不是小姑娘。”平子摸了摸自己的领带。  
“是吗？”蓝染挑了挑眉，像是听到了什么有趣的借口一样，用略带笑意的语气回答道。  
“我还以为你在嫉妒。”  
“咔嚓。”是方冰在汽水中裂开的声音。  
“……哈？”平子愣了一下，满脸都写着不可置信。  
“难道不是吗？”蓝染拿起茶勺，轻轻的搅了搅杯子，任由那些墨绿色的茶叶在自己的动作下慢慢沉浸于暗红色的水流之中。  
他们永远都走不到一起去，就连在对待饮品的偏好上都大相径庭。  
“那是当然的吧，我怎么可能幼稚到会跟一个刚从学校毕业的孩子吃醋。”  
反正你对她也没那个意思。某人在心里默默的加上了后半句。  
坦诚的说，他确实在意蓝染的人际交往情况，可他还没偏执到要把每一个对蓝染有意思的人都视为竞争对手，尤其是那些单向恋者，实在是不足以让他费心防范。  
“这样……这真是再好不过了。”蓝染端起茶杯，意味深长的说着。  
“毕竟那个孩子，我是有其他打算的。”  
“……啧。”望着面前那人略显淡漠的神情，平子砸了砸舌，将身子向后靠去，大大咧咧的翘起二郎腿。  
“想要甩掉我的话，还是找个像样点的借口吧，惣右介。”比如那个神秘的天降医师。  
经过一个星期的观察，平子完全理解了蓝染为什么会对浦原喜助产生兴趣，这个人的底案和各项能搜查到的记录都过于真实，以至于他几乎能笃定对方就是冲着调查自己的事情来的。  
这还真是麻烦……平子有一下没一下的用指尖击打着椅子的扶手，一套套精密的计划飞速在脑内闪过又被否决。  
“比如浦原喜助吗？”蓝染将下巴杵在手背上，用一种介于戏谑和引诱之间的眼神注视着眼前人的一举一动。  
他知道对方无法不在意这个。  
无法不在意一个有着相同气息、极有可能取代他在自己身边位置的人。  
“啊，比如浦原喜助。”  
毫无悬念的回答。  
——————tbc————————————


	4. Chapter 4

09  
浦原打着哈欠，眼神迷离的翻着手上的档案。  
二重生活对身体造成的负担实在太大，浦原觉得这么下去都不用有心人动手，说不定哪天他就猝死在办公桌前了。  
“这就是全部的资料了吗？”黄发男人给自己接了杯咖啡，晃晃悠悠的‘飘’到凳子上。  
“是的。”阿近瞥了自家长官一眼，在电脑上敲打了两下，将会议室的投影仪与显示屏链接起来。  
“死者名为海野友彦，48岁，以开出租为生，与妻子海野树育有一儿，私生活非常检点，无任何不良记录。”  
一张张PPT在大屏幕上划过，像极了死者生前的走马灯。  
“借债的理由查明了吗？”浦原单手撑脸，心不在焉的用咖啡勺搅拌着杯子。  
“查明了。”阿近将一叠报告递给对方后继续说到“海野友彦的儿子海野望川曾在两个月前闯入东芝酒店并将其老板打成重伤，其理由是发现自己的女友和酒店老板之间有偷情关系。”  
“所以海野先生为了不让自己的儿子背上犯罪记录，从而与老板私下达成金钱交易，试图平息此事。”浦原用勺子敲了两下杯口，清脆的响声在完全封闭的房间中显得格外扰人。  
坐在离会议中心最远位置的碎蜂皱了皱眉。  
“但是很明显，这个金额并不是海野先生能承受的。”望着支票上的一串数字，浦原几乎可以确定酒店老板是在故意刁难人。  
“所以，在向外借了大量债款后依旧无法解决问题的海野先生，由于不堪压力，选择了先杀掉老板再自杀的道路。”  
“你们是这么判断的吧。”浦原缓缓睁开眼睛，用余光扫视着出席会议的众人。  
桐生与夜一对视了一眼，阿近默不作声，碎蜂依旧事不关己高高挂起。  
“咦？我不记得收到了酒店老板的死亡报告啊，我又记错了？”大前田扣了扣鼻子，将手里的资料翻得啪啪响。  
“不用找了，大前田。”碎蜂冷冷的打断了下属的动作，语气里满是不屑。  
“这家伙在试探我们呢。”  
“？？”胖副官满脸问号。  
“哈哈哈，恭喜恭喜，碎蜂小姐答对了哦。”被戳穿了的某人丝毫没有掩盖的意思，反而开朗的笑了起来。  
“你这家伙……”  
“喂，喜助，你这样不太好吧。”趁碎蜂还没说完，夜一及时插入了话题，有效的阻止了一场‘血案’的发生。  
她还不想因‘部下在警局里鸣枪’这种理由而被更高一级的领导找去谈话。  
“我知道你有你的考虑，但是在犯人没抓到之前，警察内部怎么可以先互相怀疑。”  
“抱歉抱歉。”浦原讪笑着摆了摆手，虽然夜一知道这人并没有认错的意思，不过表面上的态度做到这种程度就已经可以了。  
“我只是想看看在座的各位有没有什么其他的消息渠道来源而已，大家也知道最近我们人事变动很频繁嘛。”浦原边说边拽了一把领带，试图让自己的脖子透透气。  
他今天忘记带扇子了。  
望着对方的动作，夜一皱了皱眉。  
“不过你们都有反应真是太好了。”这句话是真心的，毕竟就算是他，也会想尽可能避免对昔日的同伴下手的情况。  
“开什么玩笑！怀疑我对夜一长官的忠诚是对我最大的侮辱！这可不是你三言两语就能抵消的！”碎蜂很明显并不能接受这个说法，只见她一拳砸在桌子上，力道大到直接把阿近的电脑震得‘原地起跳’。  
“冷……冷静一点嘛碎蜂小姐。”浦原眼疾手快的端起杯子，防止了一场‘咖啡湿身play’的上演。  
“我并没有针对你，我只是想说在场的各位都有嫌疑啦。”某人换了一种更欠打的说法。  
桐生揉了揉太阳穴，她这个接班人什么都好，就是时常理智到让人难以接受。  
“不……不过按现在的情况来看，海野先生先杀了酒店老板而后又自杀的可能性确实是最大的……”壶府凛在一旁弱弱的举起手，在收获了全屋人的视线后，紧张的更厉害了。  
他只是一个实习生，他不想卷进前辈们的恩怨情仇中。  
“你们看……海野先生的死因是肇事，而肇事的原因是吸入了有迷幻作用的大麻。”壶府凛将海野死亡现场的照片投到了大屏幕上，浅黄色的出租车几乎半个身子都嵌进了墙里，一旁被撞倒的电线杆把车棚砸了个粉碎，地面上尚未干涸的血迹仿佛在提醒着看客这是一件多么惨痛的悲剧。  
“考虑到海野先生的为人，他在行凶之前用药物来缓解心理压力是很正常的行为。”  
“而且，我们确实在车内后座上找到了一包物证。”阿近接过话头，并向凛投去赞扬的目光。  
“袋子的材料很特殊，防火防水的性能都很好，无论是谁的所有物，那个人都是有备而来的。”  
“喂喂……”大前田不赞成的说到“他就是为了给儿子开脱罪证才去行凶的，把重要证物保存好这不是最基本的考量吗？”  
“大前田先生说的没错，这就是这件事里最大的问题。”浦原将刚从鉴定科里带出来的资料发给其他人。  
碎蜂扫了一眼，不赞成的将它们揉成一团扔进垃圾桶。  
“涅先生已经鉴定过了，那个包裹里面的音频确确实实是酒店老板本人的声音而非人工合成产物。”浦原没太在乎，自顾自的继续说到。  
“除此之外，包里还有大量的行贿账单，敲诈记录，以及非法买卖的实质性材料。”  
“确实，如果用这些去和酒店老板对峙，要求撤销关于海野望川的起诉的话，就算那个老板再怎么强硬，应该也会妥协吧，特别是在不知道对方有没有复印件的时候。”夜一点了点头，似乎很认同浦原的说法。  
“再加上酒店老板截止到今天依旧是失踪状态……”壶府凛摸着下巴思考着。  
“也就是说，海野友彦带着这些东西去威胁对方，试图让其放过自己的儿子，结果在谈判的过程中发生争执，误杀酒店老板后，藏尸并自杀的可能性是相当大的。”阿近边说边往会议记录里面敲上字。  
“是这样吧，浦原长官。”  
“是呢……”被问话的人如梦游般小声自言自语着，阿近熟悉这个表情，每当他的上司沉迷在某个新发现中时，都会进入这种旁若无人的状态。  
“情敌先生应该也是这么想的……”  
“浦原长官。”并不是说这个习惯不好，只不过它确实给某人在生活以及晋升之路上填了许多本可以避免的麻烦。  
“浦原长官。”阿近加大力度又喊了一声。  
他可不想让之前的事情重演。  
“啊……？啊……”浦原随口应了两声，他的文官虽然把他的'身体'拽回来了，但很明显思绪依旧漂浮在外太空中。  
“是的是的，先这么写就好。”说完，变再度进入了游离状态。  
夜一又一次皱了皱眉。  
10  
蓝染在值班日记上写下最后一笔。  
“什么啊？喜助那家伙今天没来啊。”熟悉的声音从门边传来，连带着一股湿冷的气息。  
“每个心理医师都有休假，如果长期面对患者，很难维持自身的心理健康。”蓝染转过身去，摘下眼镜，用一种饶有兴趣的目光打量着眼前的人。  
“那看来你并不在这个范围内。”平子晃晃悠悠的走到自家男友面前，弯腰将双手抵在椅把上，把对方禁锢在自己怀里。  
“呵呵。”蓝染冷笑了两声，他知道这人指的是什么。  
“你也并不属于患者领域，平子真子。”说着，便伸手抚上了对方的后颈，像奖励什么小动物似得，一下一下的轻轻揉捏着。  
“你去地下仓库了？”在嗅到金发男人身上那股异样的味道后，蓝染有些危险的眯起眼睛。  
“稍微做一点准备而已，不用这么严肃吧。”平子被对方的态度搞的一愣，但很快就反应了过来。  
“虽然我觉得不太可能，不过惣右介你好像对那个人相当上心啊。”  
一股杀意在某人眼里蔓延开来。  
“谁知道呢。”蓝染面带微笑的推开圈着自己的人，走到一旁的柜橱边沏了杯茶。  
“不过，你确实已经开始行动了吧。”平子依旧保持着那个姿势，浓密的刘海倾斜而下，如舞台的落幕一般，缓缓遮住了他的眼睛。  
“那名搜查官，是你安排进去的吧。”红色的信号接收器在平子的耳朵里一闪一闪的，其体积微小到几乎无法进行肉眼识别。  
“那是公事。”蓝染从善如流的回答着。  
“你知道我向来都公私分明。”红茶的香气顺着风游走在空气中，仿佛一双无形的手，温柔的穿过平子的身体。  
又穿过了他的心。  
“那真是比什么都好。”也许是灯光的原因吧，一抹黄色的高光在平子的眼中一闪而过。  
“不然的话，我可没法保证不会牵连到你。”  
——————tbc——————————————


	5. Chapter 5

11  
雏森拿着单子，认真核对着药品的数量。  
由于早年间的资金问题，除了几位知名的主治医师外，她们心理科并没有属于自己的药品存储室，大部分需要冷藏的理疗药都放置在负二楼的停尸房中。  
“拜托你啦雏森，我实在不想去那里，每次清点数量的时候，头发都会染上福尔马林的味道。”这是在三天前，来自松本乱菊的换班请求。  
“跟你换一场夜班怎么样？”金发美女俏皮的眨了眨眼睛。  
“哈哈，当然没问题，乱菊姐不用这么客气。”雏森欣然的接受了对方的提议，速度快到让乱菊都愣了一下。  
“哼哼，我明白了。”只能说过来人到底还是过来人，这位向来走在八卦前沿的女人仅用了几秒钟，就洞悉了面前少女的心思。  
“你是想和蓝染医生在同一天值班吧。”  
“乱菊姐不要开我玩笑啦！”被戳中了想法的女孩立刻脸红了起来。  
“我对蓝染医生只是崇拜而已，那个人……”  
“好了好了我知道。”乱菊伸手，温柔的摸着雏森的头并打断了对方的辩解。  
“人生中很多感情都只有一次，错过就再也没机会了，无论你是什么感觉，乱菊姐都支持你哦。”夕阳的余晖如逝去的流年，将乱菊与某些不为人知的故事交缠在了一起。  
也许这就是未来的我吧。望着对方的神色，一个听起来如此古怪的念头从雏森的心底缓缓浮现出来，它就像一株吊兰，毫不留情的将根深深地扎进了那片名为感情的泥土中。  
“呼——”一阵不知从哪吹来的阴风将少女拉回了现实。  
不行，现在不能想这些，要打起精神好好工作！女孩拍了拍脸颊，试图重新振作起来。  
也许是情绪的原因，她总觉得今天的地下室要比往常冷上许多。  
“哎呀，这不是小桃吗？”就在雏森纠结要不要去检查一下制冷系统时，一道熟悉的声音从身后传来。  
“好勇敢的女孩子，真不愧是我的初恋。”  
“平子前辈不要这么吓我啦！”雏森抱怨着转身，她刚才真的有感到一瞬间的心脏骤停。  
“抱歉抱歉。”闻言，金发男人立刻态度端正的进行了道歉，他的表情十分诚恳，动作也极为流畅，但不知为何，雏森就是觉得有种异常的‘东西’在里面‘翻腾’。  
……是什么呢？  
“作为赔礼，我会把惣右介绑到你的生日典礼上的。”平子耸了耸肩，很是随意的说着。  
“也请您不要开我玩笑啦！”听到这句话，雏森的脸上有些发烧，虽然她确实很期待那个人能来为自己庆祝生日，可这种事一旦被明确指出，尴尬感简直要突破天际。  
特别是在对方是位男性的情况下。  
“咦？小桃觉得我在开玩笑吗？”看着女孩略显羞涩的神情，平子用有些捉摸不透的语气反问道。  
“真是令人感到伤心啊，我明明很认真的。”  
“我知道您和蓝染医生是关系很好的朋友，不过真的不麻烦您费心了！”雏森快速的回答着，她现在是打心里想结束这个话题。  
说起来这事也着实奇怪，眼前的这人明明没在医院出现过几回……也许偶尔有打电话过来，但也就那么一两次，并且还是私人电话，可尽管如此，大家却依旧不约而同的知道他是蓝染医生的合租对象。  
“啊……这样啊……”在略微沉默了一会后，平子意味深长的笑了一下，随即摆了摆手，转身向电梯口走去。  
“那就这样吧，小桃果然是个乖孩子啊，我会替你向惣右介那家伙问好的。”  
黑色的袋子随着男人的动作在空中摆动了两下，望着平子离去的背影，雏森莫名的有种对方正在暗喜的感觉。  
就好像是得到了什么想要的答案一样。  
“啊！”想到这里，女孩突然浑身一个激灵。  
她想她知道之前的那种违和感是什么了。  
12  
“好过分啊惣右介。”浦原单手撑着脸，有一下没一下的咬着吸管抱怨道。  
“明明是你约的人家，结果却心不在焉的。”甜腻的糖果香气在空气中蔓延，他们正在进行着二人之间的第一次约会。  
“你在外边有别的猫了嘤嘤嘤。”说罢，便夸张的用手捂住脸，似乎受了天大的委屈一般。  
“抱歉，确实是我的问题。”面对眼前人的无理取闹，蓝染也没有生气，他从容的按下手机电源，用最简单明了的方式堵上了某人的嘴。  
“我会补偿你的。”蓝染一边说着，一边用脚腕在桌子下面轻轻蹭了蹭浦原的小腿。  
其实他并不想这么早就下手，毕竟浦原喜助是个只凭第一印象就能引起他兴趣的人，坦白的说，他还是蛮享受这种互相试探的感觉的，但既然对方已经对海野的死起了疑心，那么就有必要将整个计划都提前一下了。  
“所以惣右介的意思是允许我用那些东西了？”黄发男人眨了眨眼睛，倾身将自己的手心覆盖到对方的手背上，并用拇指摩挲着蓝染手腕。  
“如果你是指在监护台上做爱的话，那恐怕是要失望了。”蓝染笑了笑，缓缓的绕过桌子走到浦原的面前。  
“不过，我应该说过，我喜欢看你失望的样子吧。”一个居高临下的吻落在了浦原的嘴唇上，那是来自上位者的奖励。  
暧昧的银线从两人接吻处的嘴角流了下来，在窗外阳光和微风的衬托下，他们两个此时就像是一对普通的情侣，仅仅只是因为爱才去拥吻一样。  
“这样的关系可不健康啊惣右介。”一吻结束后，浦原温柔的将手指插进对方的头发中，像给长毛猫搭理毛发那样，慢慢的梳理着。  
“这种事你在一个月前不就知道了吗？”蓝染挑了挑眉。  
“化不健康为健康，这不正是我们医生的职业嘛。”某人振振有词的说着歪理。  
“而且我们还有几个项目没玩……惣右介想先去哪个？”看着对方明显有些“来劲”的样子，浦原及时转移了话题，他可不想浪费大好的时光跟蓝染在哲学领域杠上开花。  
“射击吧。”蓝染指了指票根上的项目，默认了对方打岔的行为。  
“咦？惣右介竟然会对毛绒玩具感兴趣。”浦原看了看射击展子里面的奖品，摸着下巴意味深长的说到。  
“所以真的每个女王大人都童年缺失吗？”  
“如果这是来自浦原医生的诊断的话，那么可信度很高啊。”蓝染靠在墙上，用余光打量着对方摸枪的动作。  
习惯性拉保险栓，枪托抵肩，呼吸放平……果然是专业出身吗？在默默的观察了一会后，蓝染终于对浦原的身份下了定论。  
差不多该有所察觉了吧。手握玩具枪的某特工边瞄准着最大的那只玩偶，边感受着来自身旁的、若有若无的视线。  
他知道蓝染今天约自己出来的目的，鬼屋、过山车，无一不是能检测人在受到刺激时会产生何种下意识反应的项目，而现在既然已经测试到了射击，那么也就是说对方对自己的真实身份已经猜到八九不离十了。  
还真是……碰的一声，橡胶子弹准确无误的射中了虎鲸玩偶。  
有点麻烦了啊……浦原走上前去，无视了老板幽怨的眼神，将打落的玩具从箱子里面拿了出来。  
“惣右介这话说的，明明你才是我们医院最好的医师嘛。”说完，便在那道略显诧异的目光中，把玩偶递到了对方面前。  
“不如尝试着自我剖析一下？”  
“……医者不能自医。”望着那只递过来的等身虎鲸玩具，蓝染迟疑了一下后才伸手接过。  
“这个道理想必浦原医生也懂吧。”棕发男人微笑着，将修长的手指轻轻点上了浦原的心口。  
“…………那既然这样的话，惣右介来替我诊断一下？”感受着胸前指尖上传来的蜻蜓点水般的力道，浦原有些晃神，明明这对于特工来说是大忌中的大忌，可他却丝毫没有想躲开的欲望。  
饮鸩止渴，甘之若饴。  
“呵呵。”闻言，蓝染不带感情的轻笑了两声，似乎是对这个回应感到满意。  
“可以，不过按照规矩来说，应该先挂号吧。”不知是想到了什么，蓝染的眼中突然闪过一丝愉悦的神采，随后，又从怀中套出一根钢笔和一张明显是在事先就被裁好的、名牌大小的纸张。  
“嗯？我应该是一号吧。”望着对方写字的背景，浦原好奇的凑了上去，用脸黏黏糊糊的蹭着那人的颈背，双手也不老实的在其的腰间来回摸索。  
“不。”蓝染拍了拍身后男人放在自己胯骨上的手，不仅没有推开对方，反而转身拽住浦原的领子，将两人贴的更近。  
“你是我的二号病人。”说罢，便把刚才写字的纸片塞进了浦原胸前的口袋中。  
“这还真是有趣。”黄发男人押了押帽檐，将纸片从兜里掏出，语意不明的说着。  
“看来我应该尽早找出一号是谁呢。”


End file.
